In 2002 there were 42,815 fatalities on U.S. highways, according to the U.S. Department of Transportation.1 Given the high speeds at which drivers travel on U.S. highways, and even local roads, the difference between an accident and a close call can often be measured in split seconds. Many times, it is our conditioned reflexes that take control in emergency driving conditions. In such cases, allowing drivers a few more moments in which to react may save numerous lives and prevent needless property damage. 1 http://safety.fhwa.dot.gov/facts/stats2002/index.htm#map1
Data from the year 2000 indicates that there are 1.5 million rear-end collisions each year, which account for approximately 2,000 fatalities and approximately 950,000 injuries1. Rear end collisions are most often caused by a lead driver braking, sometimes unexpectedly, and a second, following driver, not recognizing that the first driver is drastically changing their speed. Often, the second driver will fail to notice that the lead driver is making a ‘panic stop,’ a stop during which the full braking ability of a vehicle is utilized. The best a following driver can do is to also attempt to make a panic stop. However, if the following driver recognizes at too late of a time that the lead driver is making a panic stop or is braking hard, there is nothing they can do to prevent the collision as their car only has so much available traction to brake with. Therefore, a system is needed that can alert other drivers that a vehicle, on the road, in front of them is braking hard or making a panic stop.
Today with the use of cell phones and other electronic gadgets it has become increasingly urgent to detect abrupt driving conditions as soon as they occur so the driver can react appropriately in a timely manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,388 issued on Jul. 30, 1968, to Hendrickson is a vehicle warning system comprising several lights that are used to indicate whether a vehicle is accelerating, coasting, or braking. Unlike the present invention, Hendrickson's invention requires it to be mounted to the accelerator and brake pedals and is complex in its design. Unlike the present invention, Hendrickson's invention cannot be easily mounted to the rear window of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,879 issued on Dec. 3, 1968, to Holland is a vehicle warning system that alerts following drivers by illuminating a light once the driver of the vehicle has released the accelerator pedal. Unlike the present invention, Holland's system requires installation upon the gas and clutch pedal and cannot warn the following car of a driver slowing their car down at a higher than average rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,312 issued on Nov. 11, 1969, to Lee is a brake warning system that flashes the front and rear turn signals when the accelerator pedal is released and operates the vehicle lights in typical fashion once the brake pedal is depressed. Unlike the present invention, Lee's system requires extensive integration into the vehicles electronic and mechanical systems and does not contain a provision for warning of a fast or panic stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,742 issued on Mar. 17, 1970, to Ellison is an emergency brake warning system that illuminates flashing light bulbs in a unit mounted in the rear window of a vehicle once a certain rate of deceleration is exceeded. However, unlike the present invention, the same bulb is used to indicate the braking light as well as the fast braking indicator light. Additionally, Ellison's device has the braking light along with the right indication light, and the left indication light all in the same housing. Ellison's device also has a wire connecting to the existing brake and signal light circuit of the vehicle. Unlike the present invention, Ellison's device is relatively complex and does not have an indicator or a distinguished brake light indication. Ellison's device has a manual auxiliary switch mounted on the dashboard of the vehicle for selective manual actuation. This creates unnecessary confusion and reduces the reliability of the signal as it may encourage the drivers to misuse Ellison's device. Ellison's device has a very complicated and cumbersome construction; Ellison's device uses a casting structure housing to house all indication lights such as braking, and right and left turn signal lights, in addition to the fast braking light. Unlike the present invention, Ellison's device is not less complicated and is not simple. Ellison's device simply adds two flashing lights on to either side of the existing brake light located near the rear windshield of the vehicle. Unlike the present invention, Ellison's device does not enable there to be less confusion in an emergent situation and better communication with the following vehicle; rather it heightens the panic and may in fact increase the possibility of a collision, countering the purpose of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,353 issued on Sep. 17, 1973, to Hassinger is an emergency brake warning system that mounts in the engine bay of a vehicle and activates the brake lights of the vehicle once a certain level of deceleration is exceeded. Unlike the present invention, Hassinger's invention requires complex installation and adjustment, as it must be reset after every use, and utilizes a vehicle's existing brake lights making the fast braking action undistinguishable. Unlike the present invention, Hassigner's invention cannot simply be installed on the rear window and is not adjusted from the factory.
Therefore, there is a need for a brake light supplement that is capable of simple installation, great visibility, and is at the same time based on extreme deceleration as opposed to lack of acceleration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,896 B1 issued on May 1, 2001, to Sendowski is an emergency-stop warning unit that uses white Reverse-Light as an indication for high deceleration. Unlike the present invention, Sendowski's system utilizes the white Reverse Light, which would be very confusing to a normal driver. Also the visibility of white Reverse-Light is low as they are situated at lower elevation than the third break light that present invention is using. In addition the white Reverse-Light does not present a sense of urgency that is needed for fast action from following driver.
Sendowski activates at 0.2 G which is very frequent. 0.2 G can easily be achieved at normal stopping and turning of a vehicle. Hence this light will not have much value as it will be turning on more frequently and in non emergency situations. The present invention solves these issues by activating at the limit when the passenger upper body moves forward (approximately 0.5 G or above.).
Therefore, there is a need for a flashing light next to the third brake light with great visibility, and is at the same time based on extreme deceleration as opposed to 0.2 G deceleration. While there are a variety of inventions in the field as enumerated above, none of them possess the combination of structural differences required to achieve the result that the present invention does.